Lessons In Life
by imma vampire
Summary: Demons Sequel: 5 year old Charlee Cullen has disappeared overnight without a trace.  Was it a random kidnapping or was she targeted.  Could it be someone from Bella's past and if so, what are their intentions? Will they get her back before it's too late?
1. The Way Life Went On

**So, I realize this is like WAY late, but whatever, I'm finally writing again. Don't worry, I'll keep up my other stories, but this one is practically finished so I hope it'll be updated regularly.**

**Also, I'm really trying to stretch the chapters longer in this story, but for some reason, I just can't. So this story is going to be relatively short chapters and probably not as long as Demons, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy! :D**

Chapter 1

The Way Life Went On

"Mommy, are you sure this is a good idea?" I looked down at my daughter and sighed. For a five year old, she was incredibly smart and uncommonly sassy.

"Charlee, it's fine. Everyone has to do this." I said squeezing her hand. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't this scary for you." She said frowning. I smiled.

"You're right. It was worse. I was terrified." I said leading her toward the building. She sighed dramatically, her high pitched voice ringing with fear and anxiety. I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Where is daddy?" she asked a moment later. Stalling, just as I would.

"Sweetie I told you, he has to work. I'm finally out of school so we can spend time together. Don't you want to spend time with me?" Charlee looked up at me with large green eyes.

"Of course mommy." She said quickly. I knew though that Edward was able to calm her down in ways I couldn't. He could calm me down better than anyone else I knew. He just had that affect on people.

"Come on sweetie. We'll be in and out in a jiffy then we'll go do some birthday shopping for daddy. What should we get him this year?" Charlee's eyes lit up at the mention of birthday shopping.

"A pony!" she squealed. I frowned.

"Why a pony?" I asked curious. She rolled her eyes as if it were so obvious. I'm sure it was to her.

"So he doesn't have to pretend to be the pony anymore and he can be the knight in shining armor!" she explained. I laughed, unable to hold it in.

"We'll see." I said opening the door. Charlee sighed and nodded. We walked to the front desk and the woman smiled.

"Hello. Who are we seeing today?" she asked grinning. I glanced at Charlee who was gripping my hand tightly.

"Charlotte Cullen." I said signing her in on the sheet in front of me. The woman nodded.

"Welcome Charlotte. Why don't you have a seat? The doctor will be right with you." I nodded and led Charlee to the waiting area. We sat down and she sighed.

"Mommy." I looked at her and smiled. "Mommy I don't want to go." She said sitting up on her feet. I brushed the hair from her face and sighed.

"Baby I know, but you have to. You're a big girl now and big girls go to the dentist." She looked close to tears so I gathered her in my arms and cradled her on my lap. "You'll be fine. I'll be right there with you the whole time." I promised her. She sighed and played with the ends of my hair.

"Mommy." She asked softly.

"Yes Love?" she looked up at me, her bright green eyes striking.

"Do you have to go back to school?" I smiled and stroked her hair.

"Yes love. But not right now. I go back in September." I said gently.

"Is that when I start school?" I nodded kissing the top of her head.

"That's right. You'll be starting kindergarten. Aren't you excited?" She shrugged, returning her head to my shoulder. She played with my hair more before answering.

"I don't want to leave you and daddy." I hugged her tighter.

"You're not. It's just school, like what I go to, but yours is a little shorter." She nodded mutely. "You'll love kindergarten." I promised.

"Mommy, what month is it?" I smiled.

"Well, it's June. But soon it'll be July." I said slowly. "Then it'll be August and then September." I explained. "September is four months away. That's a long time." Charlee nodded.

"I guess so."

"Charlotte Cullen?" I looked up at the nurse and smiled. Charlee stiffened in my arms.

"Come on sweetie. It's your turn." I said standing. I placed her feet on the floor and she gripped my hand. "I'll be right here with you." I promised again. She nodded, unsure. "Come on love. Let's get it done with."

…

We got home about three hours later. Charlee had been fine with the dentist and afterward, we had gone shopping as I had promised. Charlee had picked out Edward a mug and basket and we had filled the basket with a bunch of goodies. I was excited for Edward's birthday. We were spending the day together as a family, but Charlee was going to Rose and Emmett's place for the night. It had been so long since I had had a night with Edward. I was particularly looking forward to that.

We walked up the drive way and I noticed Edward's car parked there. I smiled. "Charlee, go inside and tell daddy not to look." I instructed. She nodded and ran inside as I maneuvered the basket through the door.

"But you can't look daddy! We got your present!" I heard Charlee's voice echo through the small house. Edward's deep chuckle followed.

"Alright Princess. Whatever you say." I smiled and slid his gift in the hall closet. That would do for now. I walked to the kitchen and smiled. "Hello Love." Edward said pulling me against his chest. I smiled and stood on my toes, kissing him deeply.

"Ew. Mommy, daddy!" Charlee said throwing her hands over her eyes. I pulled away and smiled at Edward who was grinning.

"Sorry Charlee." I said leaning against Edward's chest and scooping her up in my arms. She smiled and snuggled against both of us. I felt Edward's arms wrap around us and I smiled. Home at last.

My temporary bubble of bliss popped with the sound of the soft chimes of the door bell. I sighed and pulled away from Edward, handing him Charlee. He took her in his arms and she started talking animatedly about her day. I chuckled as I moved to the front door. "Dad." I said surprised. He grinned at me and hugged my tightly. I smiled. Ever since the hospital incident, my dad and I had grown closer. He visited often and I found myself eager for his weekly visits. But usually he came Sunday mornings. Today was Thursday. "What's up?" I asked pulling away from him.

"What now I can't visit you on Thursdays Bells?" I blushed and shook my head.

"Of course you can dad. I'm just surprised. You staying for dinner?" He grinned.

"Well I don't want to impose, but while I'm here," I chuckled and shut the door behind him.

"It's no problem at all dad." I said honestly. "I'm making Japanese curry tonight." Charlie looked a little hesitant and I laughed. "Don't worry dad. It's really mild." He nodded but with a frown. We moved into the kitchen and saw Edward and Charlee talking animatedly over cups of juice. I chuckled and Charlee looked up.

"Grandpa!" She screamed, hopping off the bar stool she was on and ran to Charlie.

"Hey Lottie." He said smiling. It was her special name only Charlie used. She absolutely loved it and refused to let anyone else call her that. "How is my special granddaughter?" she grinned.

"Good grandpa." She said grinning. I smiled and turned toward the fridge. I started pulling out ingredients for dinner. Charlie, Edward and Charlee moved to the living room. I smiled so happy that I had found this little slice of heaven.

.:.

"Well, Charlee is in bed and out like a light." Edward said coming into our room. I nodded from where I was sprawled out on the bed. I was completely wiped out. Charlee kept me running all over today, not that she didn't any other time but still.

I felt the bed shift as Edward crawled on it, lying on his stomach and facing me at an angle. I smiled at him and sighed.

"How was your day?" I asked rolling on to my side. He nodded.

"It was fine. How was yours?" I nodded.

"Charlee had a dentist appointment today." Edward grinned.

"Yeah she told me all about it." I nodded, taking his hand in mine and playing with his fingers. I twirled his wedding band around, smiling to myself. "What are you thinking love?" I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm trying to figure out how six years ago, we were best friends who lived in two different states. Now we're married with a beautiful little girl. I don't think I could have planned it better if I tried." He smiled at me and sat up, scooting closer to me. He put his large hands on either sides of me, caging me beneath him. It had taken us so long for me to get comfortable with Edward. It was hard before to be intimate with him. Now it was second nature.

Edward smiled at me, bending slowly to kiss my forehead, my nose and every other place on my face he could reach, all but my lips. "Edward." I whined, much to his amusement. He chuckled, and then pressed a gentle kiss to my mouth. It quickly grew more passionate as the hunger for Edward grew more and more heated. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him flush against my body. He moaned on contact.

"God Bella. You are so addicting." I smiled against his lips, letting my legs rub against his, creating a delicious friction between them.

"I love you Edward." I said smiling. He grinned.

"I love you too my Bella."

**Just to clarify, her nick name, "Lottie" is pronounced "Low-dee". **


	2. Considering The Future

**PLEASE READ MY PROFILE! **

Chapter 2

Considering the Future

I woke to the most heavenly smells. Edward. I smiled, breathing in deeper against his chest and relishing his scent. I looked around and took note of the time. I sighed realizing Alice and Rose would be over soon. I looked down at Edward's glorious naked chest and kissed it lightly. I watched as the muscles twitched under my touch and smiled. "Good morning love." I looked up at him and smiled.

"It is a good morning." I said smiling. I slithered up his body to give him a good morning kiss. He groaned against my mouth and I chuckled. "Do you have work today?" I asked softly. He nodded sadly.

"What are you and the peanut up to?" I chuckled, tracing the lines of his chest absently as I answered.

"Well this morning I have yoga with the girls, so we're going to do that, then afterward I need to get some grocery shopping done while Charlee has a play date with her friend Kimmie, then I'm going to come home, do a little cleaning and maybe get some work done as far as writing goes." I said nodding. Edward smiled.

"Sounds like a busy day." I nodded in agreement.

"What are you doing today?" he grabbed my hand, stilling the tracing on his chest.

"I can't think when you distract me like that love." I smiled and waited for him to continue. "I'm recording today actually, then I have two lessons. Not too bad." I smiled. I loved it when Edward recorded. He had the most amazing talent on the piano and the sexiest singing voice known to mankind.

"I can't wait to hear what track you record this time." I said smiling, kissing his chest as I spoke.

"Oh yeah?" I nodded smiling.

"Your voice is so sexy. I love listening to it." He grinned, pulling me into another kiss. There was a knock on the door and I pulled away, snatching Edward's old shirt from the floor and pulling it on. "Yes?" I called. Charlee poked her head inside grinning.

"Hi mommy. Hi daddy." I smiled and patted the bed. She ran up, bouncing onto it.

"Hi baby, how did you sleep?"I asked kissing her head. She grinned.

"Good! I had a really pretty dream!" she then launched into a fully detailed play-by-play of her dream last night. I sat back listening in amusement. It was always interesting to hear her dreams. She had an interesting mind.

She was just finishing up when I heard the knock at the door.

"Hello!" I looked up surprised.

"Didn't we lock the front door?" I asked Alice as she came in. She shrugged.

"I have a key, remember?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. She looked at Charlee and grinned. "How is my favorite niece ever!" she cried. Charlee bounded over to her, smiling.

"Great Auntie Alice!" she said smiling. Alice beamed.

"Fantastic! You know who is the living room?" Charlee shook her head. "Cousin Eric. Why don't you go say hi to him?" Charlee nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay!" she said running out to the living room. Alice turned to Edward and me. She smirked.

"Come on Bells, Yoga time. Get your cute little butt out of bed and get ready. I'll entertain the kids." She said winking and closing the door. I turned to Edward and sighed. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered, truly meaning it. He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled and slipped out of bed.

"I'm going to shower really quick." He nodded and slipped out of bed, looking for his boxers.

"I'll make some coffee." I nodded and walked over to the bathroom.

I was ready for the day in thirty minutes. By that time, Rosalie was there and the kids were happy and fed. I smiled to Eric who was watching sponge bob in rapt fascination. "Hey there cutie. How are you doing?" I asked smiling at him. He grinned at me his dimples melting my heart. He was just over two now, and cute as a button. I looked over at Rose and smiled.

"Hey Rosy. How are you?" she smiled brilliantly. She seemed to be bubblier than Alice. "What?" I asked not being able to help my smile. She looked to Alice and me then grinned.

"I'm pregnant!" she screamed. I smiled, pulling her into a tight hug as Alice squealed.

"That's fantastic news Rose!" I said smiling. I couldn't be happier for her. She had been having difficulty getting pregnant and I was so glad that it had finally happened for her. It was the one thing she wanted more than anything. To be a mother. "Does Em know?" she shook her head.

"I want it to be really special when I tell him." Alice and I nodded in understanding.

"What's special?" I looked up at Edward and smiled, kissing him as he entered the kitchen.

"Rose is pregnant but hasn't told Em yet." Edward smiled, hugging Rose.

"Congratulations. I know how much it means to you." She smiled.

"Thank you Edward." He nodded.

"Baby, I have to get to work. I'll see you later." I nodded and with one last kiss and a wave, he was gone.

"Well, shall we get to yoga?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Come on Charlee. It's time to go." I said walking into the living room. She hoped up, nodding.

"Okay mommy."

.:.

We were in the locker room of the gym. I was pulling on my shirt when Alice came up beside me, opening her own locker and pulling out her clothes.

"So Bella, when are you planning on having another one?" I looked up at Alice and blushed in surprise.

"Another kid?" she nodded. Rose turned to look at me, interested. I shrugged. "I don't know. Edward and I haven't really spoken much about it." I mumbled. Alice and Rose frowned.

"Do you not want another one?" Rose asked as she zipped up her pants. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean I would love one, but how would Charlee take it? How would Edward take it? What if he doesn't want another one?" Rose and Alice both rolled their eyes.

"If Edward doesn't want another child than I'm a seven foot blond man named Sven." Alice said giving me one of her infamous sarcastic looks. I chuckled pulling out my hair brush. "Bella!" Alice whined. "He loves you so much. He told me he always wanted to have kids. _Plural_." She stressed the word. "I know he wants more. As for Charlee, she already takes care of Eric as if he were her little brother. I can totally see her with siblings." I nodded, slightly excited by the idea. I smiled at them and they both grinned. I combed through my hair quickly before nodding.

"I'll talk to Edward about it tonight." I promised. They smiled.

"Great! Now let's get the kids and get out of here." Alice said shutting her locker. Rose nodded and I smiled. I grabbed my purse and followed them to the small daycare center the gym had. Maybe I was ready for another kid.

.:.

The day went on routinely. I got all that I needed to get done and even managed to write a couple chapters down on paper. I was feeling great. I made a large dinner of roast beef and potatoes with an extravagant salad before Charlee was dropped off at home.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" she smiled and started to tell me all about the zoo she and her friend visited. I smiled as I worked on dessert, listening to Charlee as she told me about all the animals she had seen today. I felt arms snake around my waist and let out a small scream, jumping and dropping my mixing spoon. Charlee giggled from the counter. I felt the chest pressed against my back vibrate and turned to see Edward trying to hold in his own laughs. I sighed heavily and swatted his chest. "Right, just scare me half to death." I said sucking in deep breaths of air. He smiled.

"I'm sorry love, I couldn't help myself." I felt any anger I had melt away and I grinned.

"It's alright." I said smiling. He chuckled and bent down to kiss me.

"Eww! Daddy!" Charlee said slapping her hands over her eyes. I looked over at her and smiled.

"Charlee was just telling me all about her day." I said turning back to the cutting board. Edward nodded.

"Were you? Well do you mind starting over?" Charlee beamed and nodded. Edward sat down on a bar stool, pulling Charlee up on his lap. She grinned at him before staring her story all over. I smiled to myself at my daughter. She was so much like me it was almost uncanny. The way her brow furrowed when she was thinking or the way she used her hands to describe something she couldn't verbally explain. She also had my dry sense of humor, much to Emmett's amusement. He thought it was funny that I was finally being dished back some of the sarcasm I had dished out to all of them. Edward thought it was out right hilarious. Charlee also had my stubbornness and determination. When she wanted something, she set her eyes on it and didn't waver for anything less. This was a blessing and a curse all in one and poor Edward was at the mercy of her pout. Everyone told me that when she got older, our common trait of stubbornness would be a big obstacle we'd have to overcome. They were all probably right. We couldn't both get our ways. But until those days came, I would enjoy my little angel.

.:.

"Good night love." I said kissing her forehead.

"Good night mommy. I love you." I smiled and stroked her hair.

"I love you too baby. Sleep well." She nodded and yawned. Edward smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Good night angel." He whispered.

"Night daddy. I love you." He chuckled.

"You too pumpkin." We left her room silently and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. "Come with me." He said leading me to the back yard. He grabbed a thick throw blanket and stepped out to the back porch. It was a beautiful night tonight, the clouds were at bay and the moon shone brilliantly across the forest, glittering off the drops of dew on the grass like diamonds. Edward and I sat on the swing on the deck and I snuggled against his chest as he wrapped us in the blanket. He kissed my hair as I laid my head against his chest and sighed. It was so wonderful to be wrapped in his arms.

"Edward," I said after a moment, finally finding the courage to speak.

"Yes my love." He said playing with the ends of my hair. I took a deep breath and spit it out.

"Do you think that you would want another child?" he froze, and looked down at me.

"Do you want more children?" I shrugged, biting my lip.

"I think so. I would love for Charlee to have someone. I know I wouldn't have been able to live without Emmett there to keep me company. It would have been frightfully boring." Edward nodded. "And being pregnant wasn't so awful. Neither was the birth." I was rambling now and Edward chuckled softly, kissing me to silence my words. It worked.

"Bella my love," he whispered against my lips, sending a chill down my spine. "I would love to have more children with you." I smiled and pulled away to look in his eyes.

"Really?" he nodded.

"You are the love of my life. I want as many children from you as I can get." I giggled and hugged him tightly, kissing him passionately. He chuckled against my lips and shifted me so I was straddling his hips. "In fact." He whispered, kissing down my jaw and along my neck. "I suggest we start as soon as possible. You were incredibly sexy when you were pregnant. I can't wait to see that again." I laughed and rubbed my hips against his.

"Alright Edward. Impregnate me." He smiled and kissed me, lifting me up easily so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"It would be my honor."

.Mystery.

I sat and watched, repulsed at the couple. They were so involved with each other, they would never hear me. She moved so she was straddling his hips and I turned my eyes away in disgust. My gaze traveled up to the window that belonged to the little girl. I smiled to myself. Tonight was the night. I turned back to see the couple standing. She was wrapped around his waist like a parasite, sticking to him. He smiled, carrying her inside and I frowned. Could they have been more repulsive? I sat back in my chair and smiled to myself. On the Brightside, they would be asleep soon enough. Standing, I cracked my knuckles. It was time to get ready.

**Please go read my profile. there is something NEW and EXCITING! :)**


	3. Gone

**Sorry this took SO LONG to post... I've moved recently and it took me AGES to get internet in my new place... :/ Anyway, thanks to all you who waited for this! **

Chapter 3

Gone

I woke up to silence. Frowning, I sat up and looked around my room. Usually Charlee woke us up. I looked at Edward to see him fast asleep. I stood up and yawned, pulling on one of his large shirts. I made my way upstairs to Chalree's room and frowned when I didn't hear anything from inside. I opened the door and looked around. Her bed was empty, her toys exactly where she had left them yesterday. Was she downstairs? I quickly swept the upstairs before going downstairs and checking the kitchen. I swept downstairs, checking even in the garage and the back yard before panicking. I ran back to my room and shook Edward awake. "Edward." I couldn't help the tears falling down my cheeks. "Edward." He blinked groggily and I let out a sob. Instantly he was up.

"Bella! Love what is it?" he asked frowning. I sobbed.

"Charlee. I can't find her. She's gone." I was in hysterics. Panicking about my daughter. Edward's face went white.

"What?" I nodded, falling against his chest. "Are you sure you looked everywhere?" I nodded and he stood. "Alright, I'm going to go look. You stay right here." I nodded, fear clutching my heart. I knew something was wrong. My baby was in trouble.

.:.

"Mrs. Cullen?" Edward squeezed my hand gently and I looked up. The day had blurred and suddenly I found myself sitting in our living room, speaking to the police. Edward was holding me, trying to sooth my tears.

"Bella?"I looked up at the sound of my father's voice. "Bella sweetheart I'm here." he ran into the room, hugging me tightly. I broke down in his arms. "Shh, Bella. Sweetheart, I'm going to find her. I'm going to find her." I nodded, sobbing against his chest.

"Where could she have gone?" I sobbed. "She knows she's not supposed to go outside without our permission." I was rapidly approaching hysterics. Fear was consuming me, swallowing my heart and lungs, making simple things like breathing next to impossible.

"Sh, Bella it's alright. We're going to find her." Charlie said rubbing my back.

"Edward?" I looked up to see Carlisle and Esme come into the house. Esme was in tears and rushed to pull Edward into a hug. "We searched our house. She didn't come over." Carlisle said gently as Esme sobbed. Esme turned to me and pulled me into a spine breaking hug.

"Oh Bella." She sobbed, my own cries barely heard over hers. "Bella we're going to find her. She's going to be okay." She promised. I hadn't known this until recently, but Esme had lost her first child, the one before Edward and Alice. He had been born premature and they had lost him. She understood the despair I was feeling. I couldn't imagine how I would survive if we didn't find my baby girl, or worse, she were dead. The sob that ripped through my body at that thought shook me so violently, I had to sit down.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I looked up at the detective. He was huge, about Emmett's size, with a hard face. "I need to ask you a few questions." I nodded, trying to pull the pieces of myself together. Edward wound his arms around me, keeping the pieces from falling apart. I wiped at my eyes with a sleeve and nodded, taking a deep shuddering breath. "Do you have any enemies? Anyone who would want to hurt you or your family?" Shock ran through my body as I realized, yes, we did.

"Greg." Edward said softly. I whimpered in horror. I couldn't picture my baby in the hands of that vile man.

"Greg?" The detective asked. Edward sighed.

"He's my uncle. Bella was raped by my cousin when she was 17. Charlotte is the result of that." I could barely hear them anymore. Why in the world would Greg want my baby?

"Bella?" I looked up at Edward, my attention dragging back to him.

"It doesn't make sense." I said slowly. Edward frowned and I continued explaining. "Greg is crazy, I know that, but what would he want with Charlotte? Why not take me as well?" Edward shrugged.

"Of course we don't know it was him." The detective said firmly. I nodded.

"Of course. But he is really the only person I can think of that hates me that much." I said slowly. The detective nodded.

"Right, well we've got our crime lab upstairs. Is there somewhere you two can stay until they are finished processing the scene?" Edward nodded.

"My parents live down the road." The detective nodded and turned to his partner who had just entered the room.

"Edward," I said slowly. He looked at me and I saw all the pain I felt, reflected in his eyes. "Are we going to find her?" I asked, desperately needing to hear it from him. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't believe it when other people said it. Edward wouldn't lie to me. I needed to hear it from him.

"Bella my love we are going to find our daughter. I swear to you we will if it's the last thing I do." He said gently. I nodded and curled up against his chest.

"Thank you."

.Emmett.

The pain of the situation had hit me like a ton of bricks. Charlee, my little angel, was missing.

My first instinct was to hunt down Greg, Charlee's biological grandfather, and pound the man until he told me where she was. I had a sick feeling in my gut that he was in on this and if one hair on her head was touched…

I watched Rose pace back and forth slowly, her mind whirling so fast I could practically hear it from where I sat.

"We need to hunt down Greg." She said slowly. I nodded in agreement. That bastard would pay for this.

"We can ask Edward or Alice to call their aunt. See if she knows where he is or where he has Charlee." I said slowly. Rose nodded. "Though I can't believe she would be in on this." Rose looked up at me and nodded.

"There is no way she is. She would have called Carlisle by now." I nodded in agreement.

I felt restless. I needed to get up and punch something. Rose saw the look in my eyes and smiled sadly. "Why don't we go see Edward and Bella." I nodded, pain slicing my heart.

"I don't know if I can bare to see my sister in that kind of pain again." I said slowly. Rose came over and hugged me tightly. I felt tears in my eyes and blinked them away. It wouldn't do any good to cry.

"I'm sorry these things keep happening." Rose whispered. I hugged her back tightly, kissing her neck.

"It's not your fault baby. Come on, let's go see them." I said standing. Rose hesitated a moment, looking like she was say something, but then shook her head and nodded.

"Let's go."

**Sorry it's short... next update will be hopefully soon...**


	4. Hopeless

**Short Chapter but here you go... please enjoy. **

Chapter 4

Hopeless

There was an empty hole where a large part of my heart used to sit. The pain of this loss was so severe, I couldn't breathe right.

It had been two days. Two days since I had seen my baby. Two days since I knew she was alright.

The pain was like thick syrup; molasses even, spreading through my body starting from the heart and stopping up every other feeling, making me burn and ache and shiver and numb all at the same time. My face burned, my eyes swollen and red, my nose running from the tears.

I couldn't stand this much longer.

I was curled up with Edward on the sofa when we heard the knock on the door. Edward stood up, kissing my forehead, before going to answer it.

"Hello Detective Snyder. Please come in." I sat up and pulled at Edward's shirt that I was wearing. I hadn't been motivated enough to get dressed yet. Edward came back in, leading the detective who I had talked to previously. Edward sat back down with me and the Detective took the arm chair.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly. It surprised me he asked and I blinked.

"Terrible." I said honestly. My voice was flat and empty. Detective Snyder nodded.

"Right, well we tracked down this Greg." He said slowly. "It turns out he is in the area." My heart fluttered wildly. Was I close to hearing the answers I desperately needed? "It turns out his wife was leaving him and came up here to escape. He followed her and he's been arrested for domestic violence. He's been held up for three days now. There was no way he could have taken your daughter." I felt a sob roll through my chest as I realized our last hope, our last clue was useless. We were back at square one.

Edward's hands pulled me tighter into his chest and I turned toward him, letting my tears out. I heard him talking to the detective though I couldn't, for the life of me, understand them. I was too far deep in my own misery.

Detective Snyder left shortly afterwards, promising to keep us updated. Edward thanked him but didn't leave me to walk him to the door. I was clinging to Edward as if he were the last life line, holding me to sanity.

"I don't understand." I wept, anguish heavy in my voice. "I don't understand. Why our baby?" Edward pulled me onto his lap and moved us so we were lying on the couch. He kept his arms around me, soothing me, though I could see his own tears.

"I don't know love. I really don't know."

.:Rosalie:.

I was calling in every favour I had ever acquired, trying to find my niece. I had a cousin who was a private investigator and I had her working to find Charlee. I didn't trust the police whole heartedly. I had also called in a favour with an old friend of mine who was now a famous news anchor, telling her what had happened and asking her to spread the word about Charlee. As far as I was concerned, the more people that knew; the better.

Emmett was taking his niece's disappearance exceptionally hard. He and Charlee had a unique bond. Of course it was impossible not to love the little girl, but Emmett always understood her. He said it was because Charlee was so much like Bella, it was easy for Emmett to understand her. I just thought it was sweet.

But now, the absence of Charlee was crushing him. Emmett had gone through so many different kinds of pain in his life, none of which he deserved. Of course I didn't blame Bella. I blamed everyone who had done anything against her.

I sighed heavily as I rolled through my contacts list, trying to find someone to call to help the investigation. My finger stopped on a name and I paused, considering it. Would they know anything? I shook my head, deciding it didn't matter I hadn't spoken to them in a long time. My family needed help and right now, this was the only person I could see that could do that.

.:Mystery:.

"Mommy?" I looked up at the sound of her sweet voice. She was looking around, confused. "Daddy?" I smiled.

"I'm right here angel." She looked at me surprised.

"Who are you? I want mommy and daddy." Her large green eyes filled with tears and I instantly moved to sooth her.

"Shh, darling it's alright. There are some things I need to tell you about your parents and I know you can keep up cause you're so smart, aren't you?" I asked smiling at her. She smiled wearily.

"That's what mommy says." I nodded.

"Are you hungry?" I asked standing. She nodded. She had been more or less sleeping the past day and I was sure she was starving. "Come on, I've made you a sandwich." I said holding out my hand for her. She looked at me hesitantly and I smiled at her. "Aren't you hungry sweetie?" She nodded.

"Yes." She whispered. I smiled.

"Well then let's have some lunch." She nodded and took my hand. I smiled down at her. This was how it was supposed to be and would be from here on out. My daughter and me.


End file.
